


【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（08）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 一直被屏蔽，于是只能多做几个链接了





	【胜出/伪骨科】尼酱（08）

一晃眼四年过去了，爆豪胜己因为家里距工作室过远的原因而搬出去租房了，绿谷出久上了国中，因为爆豪的租房比家里到学校还要近，也住进那间两层楼的公寓中。

租住的房子比家里小多了，对于两个第一次在外头住的男生来说却也足够，毕竟屋子小好收拾，再说麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，这间两层楼的小公寓里什么都有，让兄弟两能好好地生活。

当然，两个男生在外面自己住爆豪夫妇还是会不放心，不放心的对象自然只有绿谷出久，对于爆豪胜己，他们可是放心得狠。

在几次突击检查后，发现家里卫生是大儿子打扫，家里煮饭的也是大儿子，而小儿子则被大儿子照顾得气色红润，一双大眼睛依然纯真通透，两人放心了许多，也不会有事没事就去两个孩子的住处偷袭。

这四年来，只要没有出差爆豪依然每天会拿着圆头的小棍子对绿谷做一些他口中兄弟之间才会做，这是两个人的秘密的事情，只不过两个人的秘密从一个变成了好几个。

爆豪除了喜欢恶劣地玩弄绿谷的后穴外，还喜欢吮吸他小巧粉嫩的乳头，每次度故意用口水把那两粒小乳头舔湿啃咬得红肿不已。

除了刚开始只觉得有些痒以及湿漉漉的挺难受的以外，渐渐地，绿谷觉得他的乳头每次被哥哥含在口中时，都会有一股酥麻的感觉顺着胸口向上窜去。

绿谷也慢慢地不排斥这些了，虽然每天刚被进入时是会难受，但没一会儿就能适应，并且渐渐地觉得身体里突起的那点不再只像小学时痒痒的，而是像胸口两点一样，偶尔会有一股像被电击般酥麻的感觉顺着脊椎骨向上蔓延，刚开始他怕极了，本来想自己忍着不说，最后还是遵循爆豪这段时间以来洗脑般的教导，什么都说出了来。

当爆豪听到绿谷的形容后，赤红色的眼眸闪过一丝红光，嘴角翘起愉悦的弧度，他拍着绿谷的背安慰他。

“不怕，这是很正常的，再过一段时间你就会感到很舒服的。”

听不懂爆豪后半段话的绿谷只能懵懵懂懂地点点头，但是听到说这很正常，倒是让他的心放下不少。

折寺国中的生理课是在周末，一个学期也只上几节，爆豪每当这时都会带绿谷到他所在的英雄事务所参观，超级热爱英雄的绿谷自然每次都被爆豪的提议所吸引，屁颠屁颠地跟着哥哥到事务所参观，甚至还可以跟哥哥一起到街上巡逻。

四年来的磨砺，爆豪已经算是事务所的前辈了，事务所中的前辈和后辈都认识绿谷出久，也接受了爆豪这个无个性的弟弟，每次在跟这个小男孩说话时，都会充满关怀。

绿谷很喜欢到哥哥的事务所中参观，因为在里面不仅能见到当红职业英雄，还能见到在电视里雄英体育祭中表现出众的新生代预备职业英雄。

而且，每个英雄人都特别好。

也不知道为什么，每次看到绿谷带着婴儿肥的小脸蛋，亮闪闪的翠绿色眸子，以及一脸兴奋的小表情时，大家都舍不得对这个小男孩凶上半分。所以他们也总是不理解，为何爆豪能这么一脸理所当然的把小绿谷使唤得团团转，一下子让人倒水，一下子让人帮着拿文件，甚至有时还会凶巴巴地对着这个可怜的小男孩怒吼。

然而反过来一想，除了绿谷出久还有谁能有这样的殊荣经常性地被爆豪带到他所在的英雄事务所呢？

所以，英雄爆心地还是特别喜欢和宠爱这个孩子的吧？

看着爆心地又对着兴奋得到处乱跑的绿谷怒吼的场景，众英雄在心中疑惑地想着。

……

“啊！小胜哥哥！你在干嘛！这是尿尿的地方啦！”

绿谷出久的发育比同龄人来得慢，还未遗精的他不知道为什么爆豪会将自己的小小绿谷含入口中或轻或重地舔舐，并且单手握住两颗小小的卵蛋在手中轻轻地揉捏摩擦着。

然而绿谷小小的阴茎没有任何反应，卵蛋没有饱胀起来，小肉棒更加不可能挺立起来，有的只有双手捂住嘴巴，憋着笑意的细小声音。

爆豪吐出口中的小绿谷，抬头看着憋笑得十分辛苦的小孩，眉头一挑就将人压在床上。

小孩两只手被用力地扣在柔软的床铺上，双腿间被爆豪单膝插入无法闭合，他浑身赤裸地仰面躺着，身体的每一寸肌肤一丝不漏地落入一双猩红的瞳孔中。

本是笑容满面的绿谷有些缩瑟，就算这些年来已经习惯了在哥哥面前展露身体，但是在白炽灯下一览无余地映射在那双好看的红瞳中依然令他羞涩。因为害羞，没一会儿白皙的皮肤上泛上一层淡淡的粉。

“你笑什么？”

爆豪松开绿谷的一只手，换成单手扣住两个手腕，另一只手则轻抚着小孩软如团子的小脸蛋。

“没，没有！”

绿谷敏锐地察觉到一丝危险，他的头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样。

“不是说不能跟我撒谎吗！忘了？”

男人的手缓缓向下抚摸，带着薄茧的手掌在绿谷的脖颈与锁骨处略加施力地摩擦着，将那片肌肤摩擦得通红。

轻微的刺痒感从爆豪的手下传出，绿谷咬了咬下唇，轻声呜咽一声，打算坦白。

“因为，痒……”

“哪里痒？”

“唔，小，小鸡鸡！”

说完这句话，绿谷连脖子都红透，他总觉得刚才自己似乎说了什么不得了的话。

“跟你乳头的痒是一样的吗？”

男人不知何时，手掌已经滑到绿谷的胸前，胸口突起的那一粒压在炙热的掌心下，有种刺刺麻麻的感觉，令小孩想要扭动着身体逃离。

“不，不一样！”

胸口的刺激令绿谷的声音都打着颤。

“怎么不一样了？”

大拇指与食指轻碾乳头，小小的肉粒在两根指头中不停被揉捏着。

“嗯……胸口是那种麻麻的有点舒服的痒！”

“胸口？”

爆豪恶意地挤压着绿谷并不存在的乳房，硬是将他胸前的软肉聚拢成一个小小的山丘。

“痛，是乳头，是乳头！”

胸前传来的疼痛令小孩忍不住讨饶，说出了令他愈加面红耳赤的词汇。

“呵，那另一种又是什么痒？”

略带嘶哑的轻笑声在耳边炸开，紧闭着双眼的绿谷偷偷睁开眼睛看着一脸愉悦的哥哥，他有些委屈地撅起嘴唇，想要斥责哥哥欺负他，却也知道如果不回答，哥哥肯定还会继续欺负他！

“小鸡鸡，就是单纯的让我想笑出声的痒痒！”

绿谷又一次紧闭双眼，一口气将最后的话语说了出来。

果不其然，爆豪听到自己想要的答案后，又弹了一下那根依然软趴趴的小绿谷，就松开手起身。

绿谷连忙将自己缩进被子里，水润翠绿的眸子警惕地看着爆豪，似乎一个不注意他对面的人又会扑上来好好将他欺负一番。

泛红的眼角，水汪汪的大眼睛，不停耸动的鼻头，小心翼翼的视线，这么看都像一只两只大耳朵高高竖起的警惕小兔子，可爱极了。

爆豪越看心里越喜欢，不负众望的，他又一次扑上前去将小孩软软的身子连带被子压在身下，大张着嘴，嗷呜一口咬在绿谷带着雀斑的软嫩脸颊上，还顺带磨了磨虎牙。

这一下，痛得小孩原本欲落不落的眼泪，啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来，有的滑进爆豪的嘴里，爆豪伸出舌头舔了下。

咸咸涩涩，还有丝丝带着奶香的甜味。

TBC.


End file.
